The Hangover
by Kudlow
Summary: House and Cuddy are finally getting married...if House can survive one insane bachelor party in Vegas. Based on the new movie The Hangover. Contains hilarious OCs.


**A/N: Okay, this is my first fan fiction. Yay! If you've seen the Hangover, you know what's goin' on. If not, spoilers for that. Steve and Kevin are the only OCs in this chapter, but more to come!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! All ideas are from House, M.D. and The Hangover.**

* * *

"Just a night in Vegas, right?" Lisa asked, she was currently leaning against the doorway with a coffee mug in her hand.

Greg looked up after he zipped his duffel bag. "Just a night in Vegas." He repeated.

Lisa gave him a smile that told him that she was half worried and half amused. Instead of saying anything to reassure her, he just kissed her. The doorbell rang and Lisa broke away slowly. "That's Kevin." She said smiling. It was part of their deal that he could have a bachelor party in Vegas as long as her brother went along.

* * *

"You're sure they like me? Maybe I shouldn't come along, you three have been friends for a long time and I'm just your fiance's brother." Kevin rambled insecurely about a night in Vegas with Greg House and his two best buddies.

"Relax, Jimmy and Steve love you." Greg lied. "And you're not just Lisa's brother, after the wedding, you'll be mine too." He finished, grimacing. But seriously, Kevin was a strange guy, with a burley beard and the sensitivity of Rachel, Greg wasn't exactly sure what the guy's deal was.

"Just so you know, I don't care if Lisa is my sister. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. Even if we kill a man." Kevin said intensely as he gave Greg a firm pat on the shoulder.

"Good to know, Kevin." Greg said, trying to focus on the road.

* * *

"Alright, last call for the field trip money! Ninety dollars or six and a half hours of dealing with Mrs. Phillips." Steve said to his class of seventh graders. The bell rang and several students passed him envelopes full of the cash-only field trip deposits for the Trenton Museum of History.

Suckers! Joke's on them, he thought as he stuffed the money in an envelope that was tucked away in his desk drawer, labeled "VEGAS". Grabbing his duffel and his jacket, he bolted. Pushing plenty of middle schoolers out of the way, he found his way to Greg...and some freak of a mountain man.

"Hey Steve." The hippie said.

"Who are you?" Steve asked, jumping into the back seat of the red convertible.

"This is Lisa's brother, Kevin." Greg introduced, for what seemed like the tenth time.

"We've met like four times." Kevin said, sounding a little hurt.

"Oh." Steve said as he fished out his sunglasses from his bag.

* * *

"And pack your Rogaine, I can totally tell when you're not using it. Your hair gets...thinner." Amber yelled from the kitchen.

"Rogaine, check." Jimmy said, adding it to his bag.

"Are you going to call me when you arrive or is this going to be another Boston fiasco?" Amber asked after Jimmy joined her in the kitchen.

"Give me a break. I was at a conference and my flight got laid over, I couldn't of called you when I first got there because I was late to the podium and I was their key note speaker." Jimmy said.

"Right." Amber said curtly. "And I don't want you going to any strip clubs. That girl up there writhing around on a pole in practically nothing is some--"

"Someone's daughter, that's just what I was going to say. And I don't think they have strip clubs in the Wine Country." Jimmy said.

"Well I know Steve will come up with something. It kills me how immature your friends are." Amber said, crossing her arms.

"Honey, they aren't immature." Jimmy defended his friends.

Just then, a red convertible pulled up outside of Jimmy and Amber's living room. "Paging Dr. Faggot." Steve yelled from the back seat.

Jimmy closed his eyes briefly. "Bye, sweetheart." He said, leaning in to kiss Amber, when she turned her cheek he settled for a playful kiss on the shoulder.

"Bye, Dr. Faggot." She said.

* * *

After a long journey, the boys had finally made it to Nevada.

"Hi, welcome to Caesar's Palace." The girl behind the desk said.

"We have reservations under the name of Dr. Wilson." Jimmy said to the, in his opinion, very hot chick behind the desk.

"Okay." She said entering his name into the computer. "I have you down for two rooms on the twelfth floor." She said, printing his receipt.

"Whoa, whoa. Two rooms? Like we're sharing beds?" Steve asked, holding his hands up like he was shocked and offended.

"I call Steve." Kevin said. "Is that cool?" He asked Steve.

"Hell no." Steve told Kevin. "How much for a villa?" Steve asked, taking charge of the situation.

"Twenty-four hundred, for the night. And we have one available." She said, smiling at the men in front of her.

"We'll take it." Steve said happily. "Jimmy, give her your card." He said.

"No way. Amber checks my bank statements." Jimmy said.

"Well we only have to have a card on file, we don't bill you until you actually leave." The girl said.

"Perfect, we'll figure something out about the billing by tomorrow." Steve said, giving Jimmy an encouraging pat on the back.

"Okay, one villa." The girl behind the desk said, crumpling her already printed receipts and printing a new one. "Enjoy." She said, handing the guys the room keys.

"Just one question." Kevin said, before they headed off to the elevators.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Did Caesar actually live here?" He asked.

"No." The girl half laughed before Greg dragged him away.

"Guys, I have something to show you." Steve said, motioning the boys outside.

They were all dressed in suits for a night on the town. All except for Kevin who wore blindingly white disco pants and a weird t-shirt.

"Dude, is that a purse?" Steve asked.

"It's called a satchel, it's where I keep all of my things." Kevin said.

"Where are you taking us?" Jimmy questioned Steve as the neared the top of the hotel.

"The roof." Steve answered.

"Is that allowed?" Jimmy asked.

"Who cares? It's my bachelor party, we'll do whatever we want." Greg said following Steve through a door, which he propped open with a brick since it couldn't be opened from the outside.

"To a little bump in the road in an otherwise perfect and successful marriage." Steve said, pulling out some liquor from the inside of his jacket.

Kevin pulled out four shot glasses from his satchel.

"Looks like that thing comes in handy after all." Steve said, pouring shots into the glasses.

They all clanked their glasses together and downed the contents.

"I have something to say." Kevin told the group. "For all my life, I've considered myself a one-man wolf pack. Since I've met Greg, I've been in what I now considered a two-man wolf pack. But now that I've met you two," He said, pointing to Jimmy and Steve, "it's a four-man wolf pack." He finished.

Greg, Jimmy and Steve just looked at eachother on the verge of laughter.

"Thanks, Kevin. That was a nice thing to say." Greg said a bit awkwardly.

"I'm not done yet." Kevin said, pulling a knife out of his satchel and slicing a line in the middle of his palm.

"Whoa!" The three other men said in unison, pulling the knife away from Kevin.

"Alright, we're going to just forget that happened. Let's have a good time in Vegas." Greg proposed enthusiastically, as Jimmy wrapped Kevin's wound with a piece of cloth torn from Kevin's shirt sleeve and Steve just stared at Kevin disgustedly.

"Alright. Let's fucking do Vegas." Steve said, taking another shot.

* * *

**A/N: Should I continue? Let me know what you think.**


End file.
